


Tonguetwister

by Papapaya



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papapaya/pseuds/Papapaya
Summary: Kinktober 2018 day 5 with the prompts Sadism/Masochism and Shotgunning!





	Tonguetwister

It was no rare thing to see Red and Stretch smoking together outside either of the skeleton households. Both of their brothers had understandably forbidden them from doing so inside the house. With how often they smoked, it would have left a nasty stench by now.

It was a chilly day and they stood huddled in their hoodies, leaning against the wall. Other than their voices, it was quiet and there was nothing to do but to watch as the smoke drifted between them.

“It’s fucking cold.”

Stretch was snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at the smaller skeleton with a soft smirk.

“If we were at your place we coulda’ stayed inside. No way Blue would notice, but Boss…” Red frowned, staring into the distance.

Stretch had to chuckle before giving Red an answer. “You’ve got it all wrong. Blue has the senses of a bloodhound, he wouldn’t let me forget it.”

Red returned Stretch’ look with a toothy grin. “Oh yeah. Boss would kill me.”

It always bothered Stretch that he would throw comments like that out so casually. He could never be sure how close to the truth it actually was, he didn’t know Red’s brother like he did.

“He’s a real rough guy, ain’t he?” Stretch spoke carefully. 

He took a better look at the little guy and was suddenly aware that his frame was shaking a little and he figured it must be from the cold, so he moved a little closer.

“Leaving bruises…” He lowered his voice, he wasn’t sure how to even approach this subject.

Red paused for a second as Stretch trailed off, then he rolled his eyes. “Nah, Stretch, ya got it all wrong.” He said it like it was some kind of inside joke that no one else was in on. “He doesn’t abuse me if that’s what yer thinkin’.”

Stretch lowered his cigarette a little to allow some of the excess to fall to the ground, then he cocked a brow and fixed his eyes on Red. His expression stated clearly that he wouldn’t take that as an answer.

That seemed to frustrate Red because then he was throwing his arms out, gesturing while speaking. “Look, just ‘cause things don’t look the same as yer rose colored fu-- shit!”

Red suddenly recoiled, his hand having made contact with Stretch’s cigarette for just a moment. It must have been enough to leave a sting.

Stretch jolted in surprise and stuck the cigarette safely between his teeth before looking to Red so he could apologize but he wasn’t met with the look he’d expected at all.

Red didn’t look bothered. He stared at the tiny burn mark on his hand with an intrigued expression and let out a slow, shaky breath. A light, red glow caught Stretch’s eye and he didn’t have to look properly to know Red’s magic had already started kicking in.

Stretch reached out to take Red’s hand and with some momentary hesitation, Red allowed it. The wound didn’t look too bad but it would probably turn into a bruise. Like the other bruises that already decorated Red’s bones, Stretch realized.

He looked at Red, who met his eyes with a cocky grin. “See? S’gonna take a lot more than that to make me use the safeword.” Red barked out a laugh and poked his cigarette between his sharp teeth, he seemed content to leave it there, but Stretch wasn’t.

It was as if Red had challenged him and though this was an interest Stretch didn’t often get a chance to indulge in, Red had certainly invited him to just now. Though he might have wanted to deny it, Stretch liked that noise Red made. Those quick breaths and pained little expressions.

Stretch positioned himself in front of Red and pinned him to the wall which finally got his full attention, he towered over him so easily.

He stole Red’s cigarette from his mouth and replaced it with his thumb, hooking it into his jaw and forcing his mouth open. Red only squirmed for a second, then he looked up at Stretch with large eye lights. He didn’t look scared. It took a moment for Stretch to pin it down for certain but there was no mistaking. Red looked excited.

Stretch took a harsh hold of Red’s tongue which earned a low whine. He hovered the cigarette in front of Red’s face and he didn’t seem to understand at first.

Red’s hands came up to hold on to Stretch’s arms and he took that as encouragement. He did have a safeword after all, right?

Drool seeped between Red’s sharp teeth as Stretch brought the cigarette down and pressed the burning hot tip to his tongue. The magic sizzled from the warmth but the noise was quickly drowned by Red’s voice as he moaned, not entirely from pain.

His small hands clutched the sleeves of Stretch’s hoodie tightly, his body shaking and his eye lights rolling back in their sockets. He looked desperate, yet he didn’t even try to squirm away. With one easy move, this cocky little guy had melted into a mess of tears and sweat and shivers.

Stretch threw the remains of Red’s cigarette into the snow and took a deep drag on what little was left of his own, then he took a steady hold of Red’s chin. He pressed their mouths together and Red returned the kiss eagerly, smearing the mess of drool all over Stretch’s mouth.

Before losing his cool, Stretch pushed Red’s skull back against the wall and interrupted the kiss. His thumb held his mouth open as he breathed the smoke out, allowing it to fill Red’s skull until it oozed out of his sockets and nasal cavity. 

Then he leaned in, giving Red the proper kiss that he deserved. His tongue tasted like smoke but then again, so did his own. A thin string of drool hung between their teeth as he pulled away, both of them panting and staring into each other’s eyes.

Red didn’t look satisfied and Stretch could guess why. He wanted more. The only question was if Red could handle it.


End file.
